inkheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Farid
Farid is a boy read out of the story Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves from ''The Arabian Nights'', by Mo. This, like many other things Mo read out of books, was an accident, as he should have read gold out of the book for Capricorn. Farid fled Capricorn's village together with Meggie, Mo, Elinor, and Dustfinger and consequently became Dustfinger's apprentice. From Dustfinger he learned all the other knew about flames and Farid followed him everywhere. Thus he also followed him into the inkworld with the help of Meggie when Dustfinger returned there. In the Inkworld Farid met Roxane and Jehan, Dustfinger's wife and her son. He was eventually killed by Basta, who stabbed him, but Dustfinger bargained with the White Women to take him instead and revive Farid. Afterwards Farid tried all in his power to get Dustfinger back, working for Orpheus in the hope that he would read Dustfinger back. He is constantly worrying about ghosts. He was nimble and quick-witted and also had a talent for petty theft which he developed when he was in The 40 Thieves. He also had affectionate feelings for Meggie and in Inkspell he expressed his feelings for her, but in Inkdeath, Meggie and Farid seperated, leaving Farid heart-broken. In Inkheart: Farid made his first appearance In Inkheart, where he was read out of his world by Mo. Mo was forced by Capricorn to read gold out of books. Mo picked up the story of Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves from The Arabian Nights, and while trying to read gold out, accidentally read out an Arabian boy. After that incident, Capricorn locked up Mo, Meggie, Elinor and Farid in a shed for the night. At first, Farid was reckless and scared, as he didn't know where he was, and resorted to attacking Mo and Meggie. After Dustfinger breaks them out, he learns the truth (about Mo's power and where he was now) and is glad to have left his old world behind. Farid had exceptional skills - tying up strong ropes as well as being agile, all thanks to him being a thief/robber in his previous life. Farid thinks of himself as an outcast and joins Dustfinger, another outcast. He is amazed by Dustfinger's fire and eventually learns a few fire tricks. At the end of the book, Farid joins Dustfinger as they set off from Capricorn's village, taking the last copy of Inkheart with them and leaving everyone behind. In Inkspell: The book Inkspell takes place one year after the events of Inkheart, and the chapter starts with Farid and Dustfinger waiting on a road for a man named Orpheus. Orpheus claims to have the same power as Mo, or Silvertongue as he is sometimes called, and accepts to read Dustfinger back into his world, the world inside Inkheart, known as the Inkworld. Dustfinger asks Orpheus to read in Farid too, but Orpheus says that Farid might not end up in the Inkworld because he doesn't belong in that world. Dustfinger hands Farid the last remaining copy of Inkheart and Orpheus reads from a sheet of paper, describing a place in the Inkworld. Orpheus manages to read Dustfinger in, but doesn't read Farid in because he says that Farid doesn't belong in there. Basta, a villain who used to work for Capricorn, who is also from the Inkworld, attacks Farid and threatens to kill him. Orpheus takes the book from Farid's hands and Farid escapes with the sheet of paper Orpheus read from. Farid runs to Elinor's house, where Mo, Meggie, Resa, and Darius are staying. Farid begs Meggie to read him in the Inkworld, as Farid wants to be with Dustfinger and wants to save him from Basta. Meggie manages to read both herself, Farid, and Dustfinger's marten Gwin into the Wayless Wood, a forest in the Inkworld. Eventually, Farid catches up with Dustfinger, who is amazed to see him. Farid stays with Dustfinger the whole time, and even performs at the marketplaces. Farid aids Dustfinger while they sneak into the Castle of Night, and they both fight against the Adder's men in the battle that ensues. Basta manages to throw his knife directly into Farid's back and kills him. After the battle ends, Dustfinger takes Farid to the mines, where both he and Meggie cry for him. Dustfinger tells Meggie to ask Roxane about the legend of the White Women who loved fire. Meggie asks Roxane, who runs out only to see the White Women take Dustfinger's soul. Farid wakes up, and Roxane explains the legend - that once upon a time, there was a fire-eater who had lost his son. The White Women loved to see fire dance for them but they were scared of fire. So the man gave his soul to the White Women and stayed with them forever, and the White Women brought his son back to life. Farid realizes that Basta killed him, and that Dustfinger died so he could come back to life. Roxane despises Farid for this. Farid, desperate for Dustfinger to come back, asks Fenoglio, the old man who wrote Inkheart, to bring Dustfinger back (he was read into the Inkworld by Meggie at the end of Inkheart). Fenoglio, however, had stopped writing, and Farid asks Meggie to read Orpheus into the Inkworld so he could bring Dustfinger back to life. Meggie succeeds in reading Orpheus in (who believes he read himself here) and Farid tells him about Dustfinger's death. Farid asks Orpheus to bring Dustfinger back to life, but Orpheus agrees only on the terms that Farid will be his servant. Farid agrees and sets off with Orpheus. In Inkdeath: In Inkdeath, Farid is still Orpheus' servant. Orpheus still hasn't succeeded in bringing Dustfinger back to life, and has made a living by creating mythical creatures and reading them into the Inkworld to sell them. Meggie is angry at Farid because she hasn't seen him in such a long time, because he is always with Orpheus. Orpheus, at the end, tricks everyone and sends Mo to the realm of the dead. Meggie hates Orpheus for killing Mo, and Farid realizes that Orpheus doesn't care anymore about Dustfinger. However, Death himself says that he'll return Mo and Dustfinger to life if they can kill the Adderhead. If they fail in doing so, Meggie and Mo will both die. Mo and Dustfinger come back to life, and Orpheus flees to Mount Adder. Farid tries to be with Meggie again, but Meggie has fallen in love with an inventor named Doria. Farid becomes heart-broken and leaves everyone behind, including Dustfinger, and sets off to explore the Inkworld by himself. Appearances #Inkheart (first appearance)/Inkheart (film) #Inkspell #Inkdeath Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fire-Eaters